Khyber VS Skulker
Khyber VS Skulker is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Khyber from Ben 10 and Skulker from Danny Phantom. This page was created by Timpack and is his ninth written Death Battle. The next battle is Skye VS Emma Swan while the previous one was Max and Chomp VS Tagiru and Gumdramon 'Description' Ben 10 VS Danny Phantom! These hunters are both obsessed to catch teenage heroes they deem as the ultimate trophy but it’s not them who’s going to be hunted during this battle. Today the hunters will become the hunted as the respective hunters of Ben 10 and Danny Phantom will collide in an epic clash. '' 'Intro' Wiz: Hunting has always been a great way for men to show their strength and courage to those around them. The more exotic and dangerous the creature is, the more glory its trophy will give you. '''Boomstick: Some hunters take things to an extreme however. They would rather hunt teenage superheroes than actual animals.' Wiz: They are even so obsessed with the idea of gaining what they consider the ultimate trophy that they care little else than achieving this goal. Boomstick: Like Khyber, The Greatest Hunter In The Galaxy z Intro Khyber.png ''' Wiz: and Skulker, The Hunter Of The Ghost Zone z Intro Skulker.png '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Khyber' Wiz: Throughout the galaxy, there is one creature which is regarded as the best hunter to have ever lived. He has journey from planet to planet and hunted down the most elusive of prey. It doesn’t matter if it is sentient or not. This creature will do anything to get his trophy. Boomstick: This hunter is The Predator who’s part of a species that…… ' Wiz: Wrong combatant Boomstick. '''Boomstick: I know that already. I was just testing you but you have to admit it would have been cool if one of this battles combatants were the Predator. ' Wiz: Getting back on track, Khyber, not the Predator, is considered one of the most dangerous beings in the galaxy infamous for his hunting techniques. While we don’t really know his backstory and how he became the ruthless hunter he is today, we do know that he was at one point in time recruited by Malware and Dr. Psychobos to help them collect DNA for their version of the Omnitrix, The Nemetrix, in order to get revenge on Ben Tennyson and Azmuth. '''Boomstick: Their supervillain team name was the Faction……..Seriously? That must be the most generic team names ever created. Anyway, it was here that Khyber found what he considered the ultimate prey; the wearer of the Omnitrix and teenage hero Ben Tennyson. Like most villains that tried to kill, Khyber failed and became obsessed with getting Bens head mounted on the walls of his ship. Wiz: His obsession with Ben is one of Khybers weaknesses. As he continued to fail in his mission to catch Ben, he became more and more reckless which prompted him to make several mistakes. That doesn’t mean he is a pushover however as he got his reputation for a reason. Boomstick: This alien version of Kraven The Hunter from Marvel Comics is fast enough to dodge laser blasts at close range and is able to outmatch Rook in martial arts. He is even tough enough to go into the ring with Rath and win. Rath might be an idiot but is considered one of Ben’s strongest aliens for a reason. He and Rath even alluded to Looney Tunes during their brawl. ' Wiz: Really? That’s not weird at all. '''Boomstick: It gets even stranger as several Transformers items like Grimlocks Sword and Lockdowns Hook can be found where he stores all his trophies on his ship. He must have traveled across dimensions and fought some Autobots and Decepticons. Now that is a crossover I would have liked to see happen. ' Wiz: You and me both Boomstick. His arsenal though does not seem like it can take down a Transformers but it still very impressive. It includes a laser-sniper riffle, a blade made of bones from the creatures he’s hunted, a gas mask, and more. 'Boomstick: He also has several swords and goo guns stored on his ship along with other things. He can’t bring all of it along with him as he hunts however forcing him to research his opponent s beforehand and bring the most effective of his equipment with him. It’s too bad that he doesn’t have that bag of infinite space that the girl from Harry Potter has. He probably would kill for that thing. ' Wiz: Khyber is an expert in coming up with plans to trap his opponents. During his travels to collect DNA for the Nemetrix, he hunted down and captured several of the most dangerous predators in the galaxy. He is also a skilled hacker and has pretty good knowledge about pressure points. He can use this knowledge to paralyze his opponent with a move he calls the Hephaestan Neuro Grip. '''Boomstick: It may seem that Khyber is a very good hunter but he has some serious flaws that eliminated him from being one the best Hunters in fiction. Wiz: Like we said before, Khybers obsession with catching Ben is one of his weaknesses. It proves that Khyber can be goaded into becoming angry and more importantly; sloppy. When Khyber becomes angry, he becomes more prone to make mistakes. Also while he always studies his prey and their behavior, unexpected changes and events can take him by surprise. Boomstick: That’s not even the most embarrassing thing however. As much as he is good in the arts of combat, he usually lets his alien dog fight with Ben instead opting to watch from the distance like a coward. While he definitely can take on some of Bens aliens, the kid still have a lot which can kick the hunter’s ass any day. That’s why most of the time he sends his pets equipped with the Nemetrix to take down Ben. Wiz: That being said, Khyber isn’t afraid however to use the Nemetrix on himself although only in dire situations. If a sentient creature uses the Nemetrix, there is a large chance that the transformations will fry that person’s brain. Wiz: Khyber is no exception to this rule. After he used the Nemtrix on himself accidently, he turned himself into a Tyrannopede, a large dinosaur with strength that surpasses Humongousar and can shoot powerful webs, and went on a rampage. Basically while he receives humongous strength, he loses his mind and literally turns into a beast that he usually hunts for sport. He loses either way so I can totally see why he only uses this as a last resort. Wiz: Don’t make these flaws fool you though! Khyber is still one of most dangerous enemies of Ben Tennyson for a reason. So you don’t want to be this guy’s next target. Khyber: You did well old friend but this Ben Tennyson is more powerful than Imagined and resourceful. He will be our greatest trophy. Khyber the huntsman promises it. '' 'Skulker' Wiz: The second hunter is not from space or even our plane of existence. This hunter resides in the afterlife hunting down every ghost he can find. '''Boomstick: So it’s the ghost of Harold Ramis?' Wiz: Not even close but it’s a good guess regardless. Rest in Peace Harold. The true combatant is the obsessive ghost hunter Skulker. Boomstick: No disrespect to Ramis but this ghost terminator looks way more awesome than he ever did. That being said, Skulker never appeared in 2 of my favorite movies ever made so Ramis is still better than this hunter in my opinion. Wiz: Just like Khyber, we don’t really know the backstory behind this hunter either though we can presume that Skulker was an actual hunter when he was alive. We can also assume that he could have been a robotics engineer as well due to the robotic suit he is wearing all the time. Boomstick: Suit? I though he was just a cool looking robot with sweet green flames on his head. Being a ghost version of Iron man sounds equally as cool though. ' Wiz: This robotic suit is insane in how many features it has. It has built-in binoculars, releases nets made of ectoplasm from its gauntlets as well as goops of blue and green ectoplasm, creates balls of electricity and chains made of ectoplasm, generates blades from the palm of its hands, and more. Its most common weapon arsenal though is the sheer variety of missiles and laser guns that is stored within its circuits. '''Boomstick: It must be a Doctor Who thing as I don’t get how all of that fits in that robotic suit and we haven’t even mention all its capable of yet. It’s strong enough to beat a large tiger and momentarily match a gorilla’s strength. It’s also very durable as it can survive being pummeled repeatedly by other ghosts. It once took the full force of an anti-ghost missile fired by the GIW and was not destroyed. Also since Skulker is a ghost, he can apply the usual ghostly powers like invisibility and intangibility to himself and his suit. ' Wiz: Other than the suits features, Skulker also had an array of gadgets to use in battle like prison cubes that comes with a nasty electric shock, bow and arrows , and……….. a ghost fishing pole? 'Boomstick: It’s not that unbelievable. The suit can hover in the air but it still has a jetpack. Weird right? Speaking of strange things, have you seen Skulkers true form inside that suit Wiz? I can’t believe that thing is controlling such an awesome force of destruction. ' Wiz: Yeah I have seen it Boomstick and I agree that it’s not very impressive. Skulkers true form is literally a green blob with a face and squeaky voice which probably explains why he walks around all day in that robotic suit of his. If it ever gets destroyed, Skulker is at the mercy of his opponent. 'Boomstick. While the suit is very awesome and can take a lot of damage, it has been destroyed on several occasions. Once it was completely annihilated by a gorilla and another it was defeated and broken into pieces by the idiotic ghost hunter Jack Fenton only armed with a fishing pole. It’s also rather easy to hack turning the suit against Skulker. ' Wiz: That being said, Skulker status as a hunter cannot be undermined because of his suits flaws. He has caught some of the ghost zones most dangerous and rare ghost and is an expert on setting traps. 'Boomstick: That doesn’t mean however that Skulker has captured what he considers the rarest ghost of them all which is the half-ghost hybrid Danny Phantom. Time and time again has he been beaten by Phantom. Now this would make you think that Skulker harbors great hatred towards Danny but in reality, the 2 has teamed up several times to save the ghost zone and real world. I guess “The friend of my enemy is really my friend” statement is true. ' Wiz: He even once together with all the ghosts turned the Earth intangible to save it from being destroyed by a humongous meteorite. He also proved himself to be a great leader during Pariah Darks invasion of the Ghost zone. '''Boomstick: Skulker is rather arrogant though believing himself to be the greatest hunter ever and is rather clumsy and overconfident at times too. What other reason is there for this kind of behavior as this great hunter cannot even find a TV remote according to his ex-girlfriend and repeatedly forgets to fix that stupid PDA he stole from Tucker that always activates as Skulker is about to finish Danny for good. Wiz: The ghost hunter is still one of Dannys most frequent and dangerous foes in his rouge gallery. Just like Kraven never gives Spiderman a break, Skulker will not give up in his mission to capture Danny Phantom and prove himself as the greatest huntsman in both the ghost zone and the world of the living. Skulker: Half Human and Half Ghost. One of a kind. He will make a fine addition to my collection (Ghost Box approaches the cage filled with captive ghosts) Skulker: Touch the box and your pelt will adorn my fireplace. 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Forrest Outside Of Bellwood: When ones a hunter, it is important to capture your prey fast or another hunter will take your prize. It seems 2 hunters did not get this memo as currently their prey that they had hunted for so long had been captured by the other to their frustration. Khyber: Release Tennyson. He is my prey. Skulker: Only if you give me the whelp. He belongs to Skulker the greatest hunter of the ghost zone. Khyber: '''Greatest hunter? That’s amusing. '''Skulker: '''Whys that strange creature? '''Khyber: It’s because I am the greatest hunter in the galaxy and I have yet to hunt something from this ghost zone of yours. Neither have I had the chance to hunt a novice hunter who arrogantly calls himself the greatest. Skulker: Your mockery amuses me but since you caught the whelp for me; I will thank you by hanging your head on my wall. I don’t have an alien pelt after all. Khyber: You seek to hunt me ghost? I had the same thought about you. Skulker: I indeed do but let’s make it more interesting shall we. The winner gets both the boy with the weird watch and the ghost child. Khyber: I like it. A completion to prove who’s the greatest hunter of the 2 of us. I already know the outcome ghost but I shall humor you by accepting your challenge. Skulker: Don’t be so sure alien. Khyber: '''We shall see soon enough. As the 2 self-proclaimed great hunters got into their combat stances, Ben and Danny watched the spectacle from their respective cages. '''Ben: So who do you think is going to win ghost kid? Danny: Don’t really know monster boy but I think we can both agree that in reality both of them are rather lousy hunters Ben: Hahahahaha. That was a good one. I will bet 10 dollars though that Khyber will probably turn that punk robot over there into scrap metal. Danny: In that case, I will bet that Skulker will pulverize that weird looking alien. Seriously though what is he? He looks like a random combination of ugly things mixed together. Khyber and Skulker: SHUT UP OVER THERE. PREY IS SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET. FIGHT! Skulker at once launched a barrage of missiles at Khyber who dodged all of them to the ghost surprise. Khyber even managed to catch one of them and throw it back towards Skulker. Luckily, the ghost hunter turned intangible at the last second and let the missile go through him. Khyber: Is that all the greatest hunter of the ghost zone has to offer? I am disappointed. Maybe you are not a worthy trophy after all. Angered that the alien dared to insult his hunting skills, Khyber generated a green blade from his right arms and charged Khyber. The alien hunter parried Skulkers blade with his own made of bone. Khyber than quickly pushed Skulker back and prepared to stab the ghost but his blade went right through Skulker instead as the ghost activated his intangibility once again. Using the opportunity, Skulker released a strong uppercut which sent Khyber high into the air. He regained his balance however and landed on his feet on the ground. Khyber let out a cough of blood though. Skulker: Seems like I landed the first hit alien. Am I still disappointing? Khyber: No you’re not which will make it all the more satisfying when I put your head on my wall. The ghost activated his jetpack and flew up into the air and yet again released a barrage of missiles towards Khyber. In response, he took out his laser-sniper rifle and shoot all the missiles out of the air before they reached him. Skulker himself then became the intended target as the next couple of laser blasts collided with his mechanic body. Khyber was about to release another laser blast at Skulker when the ghost decided that enough was enough as he took a ghostly bow and released a couple of arrows. One went right though Khybers sniper rifle and caused it to explode in the aliens face and caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. Skulker: Pathetic. How you managed to capture the ghost child is beyond my comprehension but I will still skin you now for your pelt. As the ghost levitated down to Khybers “unconscious” body, the alien suddenly opened his eyes and punched Skulkers so hard that he was sent sliding backwards into a rock wall. Khyber then took out a goo gun and released its contents at Skulker sticking him to the wall unable to move. Khyber: You are the one that’s pathetic Skulker. A good hunter would not have fallen for that novice trap. Skulker: RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT. I, SKULKER, DEMAND YOU TO FREE ME FROM THIS STICKY PRISSON. Khyber: I shall grant your wish ghost but I shall not only free you from your prison; I shall end your life as well. The ghost hunter however did not agree. As Khyber prepared to stab him with his blade, Skulker turned himself intangible at the last second and flew up in the air leaving Khyber arm stuck in the goo. Suddenly the alien found himself further ensnared as chains of ectoplasm appeared all around him. Not a moment later, he found himself electrocuted as Skulker had thrown a ball of electricity at him. Skulker: '''No Khyber, I will be the one to end your life. Following up on his promise, Skulker fired a lot of missiles from his suit at Khyber who this time could not dodge them due to his predicament. As the smoke cleared, Skulker jaw fell to ground as Khyber was still standing showing no emotion on his fight. His body was filled with cuts and bruises but he was still able to fight. '''Khyber: I admit that stung ghost but I am far from finished. This hunt is not over yet. Skulker: It soon will be. Along with the whelp, you shall become one of the finest trophies in my collection. The 2 charged at each other ready to punch the other into oblivion. Khyber however proved to be the more effect fighter of the 2 as he evaded all of Skulkers blows with ease and followed up with punches of his own that caused huge dents to form on the ghost’s metal suit. Enraged, Skulker tried to tackle Khyber who simply grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. He then approached the dizzy ghost and began to pry open his armor Khyber: The Hephaestan Neuro Grip might not work on your mechanical body but I have other ways to defeat you. Realizing the danger, Skulker immediately kicked Khyber in the stomach as he got up on his feet and shoot a large net at him. Khyber simply used his blade to tear through it and free himself. Skulker: There is no way I’m letting you hack this suit especially now that I finally got rid of that stupid………? Suddenly the interface on Skulkers right arm started to beep to both combatants confusion. Skulkers eyes widened as he read the text that appeared. Skulker: Go to library and borrow books on the Purple Back Gorilla? I thought I fixed this. The jetpack on his back activated of itself and soon enough Skulker found himself flying into the air uncontrollably with a yelp. Khyber just stared at the scene in amusement before he jumped up onto a tree and climbed all the way to the top before jumping high into the air after the ghost. Khyber: There is no escaping the greatest hunter in the galaxy. Khyber collided so hard with Skulker that the suit for a moment malfunctioned sending both down towards the ground at maximum velocity. Skulkers jetpack however turned on again right before he hit the ground and Khyber landed on his feet as if he had just not almost fallen to his doom. Skulker: You really should have allowed me to become the one that got away. Now with my suit functioning properly again, you’re finished alien. Khyber: We shall see about that. The alien charged towards Skulker with his blade raised but it hit thin air as the ghost disappeared into nothing. Skulker had just gone invisible. Khyber cursed that his infrared goggles were still on his ship. He was unprepared to fight an enemy with the power of invisibility. That the ghost was laughing at him did not make things any better. Skulker: Are you truly this galaxy’s greatest huntsman? You are intelligent and you caught me of guard a couple of times so some part of it must be true. Your weapons however are pathetic and you’re not good at being able to adapt to change either. You’re a disgrace to all hunters. If you can’t beat me alien, you should get out of the game before you hurt yourself on your own tools. Khyber: SHUT UP! I WILL SHOW YOU JUST SHOW YOU WHOS A DISGRACE GHOST. YOUR SKILLS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE. The anger took over Khybers mind as the alien saw red and slashed everything around him with his blade hoping to hit Skulker but it resulted in him laughing even more at his poor attempts to find him. Skulker: You want to settle this hunt once and for all? Come and get me “greatest hunter in the galaxy” As Skulker turned himself visible again, Khyber ran at him screaming in rage over his wounded pride. He did however not notice the small black cubes on the ground in front of him until it was too late. The second his foot touched them, Khyber found himself trapped in a black box that came into being around him. As he tried to free himself, a nasty electric shock put a stop to his struggling. Khyber: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Skulker: '''I can’t believe that actually worked but I’m not complaining. You have serious anger issues but soon enough you won’t have them anymore. The ghost, thinking the battle was over, once again generated his green blade and closed in on the barely conscious Khyber ready to chop his head off. Khyber however had one last card to play. '''Khyber: I might lose my mind but it would be worth it if it removes this annoyance from this world. Skulker: Stop mumbling. Just accept your fate already. A red light suddenly appeared around Khyber blinding Skulker for a couple of seconds. As his sight returned, Skulker found himself stepping back a bit in fear as currently a huge armored dinosaur was standing in front of him and it did not look happy. It had a hungry expression on its face. Skulker: Oh crap! Skulker tried to escape but before he could even activate his jetpack; Tyrannopede caught him in its powerful jaws. Before he could swallow him however, Skulker went intangible and exited Tyrannopedes throat. He prepared to fire some missiles at the beast but Tyrannopede was faster as it released a huge web from his nose. The web and missiles collided in midair and the shockwave created from it flung Skulker back. Somewhat dazed, Skulker did not notice the towering shadow approaching him from behind. Tyrannopede used the opportunity to stomp Skulker hard into ground almost completely destroying the suit. The second stomp however missed as Skulker phased into the ground. He then came out just below Tyrannopedes head and delivered a strong right-hook to the dinosaur’s face causing it to stumble backwards. Skulker: You’re proving to be much more of a nuisance than the whelp ever was. Its time I finished this and treat you just like the mindless beast you have become. Tyrannopede let out a challenging roar in response as it tried to catch Skulker in his jaws again. This time Skulker avoided being eaten easily and counterattacked by firing a barrage of green ectoplasm at Tyrannopedes face. The dinosaur let out a scream in agony as the ectoplasm collided with its eyes. Blinded, Tyrannopede went on a rampage trying to hit Skulker who continued to keep his distance as he released wave after wave of missiles at the dinosaur. After receiving huge amounts of damage, Tyrannopede utterly destroyed body fell limply to the ground and reverted back to Khyber. The alien hunter was dead making Skulker the winner of this hunt. Skulker: How the mighty has fallen. You became just what we hunt regularly; prey. Now to collect the children and drag both them and this body back to the ghost zone………………………….WHAT? Skulker let out a lot of curse words as he saw that both cages were empty. The whelp had escaped yet again. KO! ''- Khybers corpse is dragged into the ghost zone by Skulker still sulking over that Phantom escaped once again'' ''- Ben and Danny, having escaped from their cages and then proceeded to watch the fight from afar with some popcorn and soda, watches Skulker leave. Ben then reluctantly gives Danny the money he had been planning to use to see the new Sumo Slamers movie.'' 'Results' Boomstick: Opposite of the last time ghosts and aliens fought on death battle; it seems like the ghost ultimately won this fight although I have to give the other guy credit for turning into a kaiju of all things. ' Wiz: Khyber may have had the more strategic mind of the 2 as well as being the more deadly close-quarter brawler. His arsenal however paled in comparison to Skulkers. '''Boomstick: Khybers sniper rifle might be impressive but it becomes a children toy when Skulker activated all the hidden weaponry in his suit. That suit is more than capable of handling anything Khyber could throw at it. He would probably be able to damage it slightly though but not enough to give him the win. ' Wiz: It also didn’t help that Khyber can’t carry around all of his weapons and gadgets at the same time. Skulker however has most of his weapons in his suit making him more prepared for this battle than Khyber was. Some people in the comments will probably say that Khyber would have won if he had given time to analyze his opponent beforehand. While it is true that the battle could have significantly changed with that factored in, a death battle does not allow the combatants to prepare or have knowledge of each other. However if we had allowed Khyber preparation time, the same would have gone for Skulker. 'Boomstick: It’s basically Batman VS Spiderman all over again. But the true reason Skulker won this fight is due to his sheep usage of intangibility which allowed him to phase through most of Khybers attacks. The alien didn’t really have anything to counter it. Even as Khyber went Kaiju on his ass, Skulker could easily phase through his attempt to hurt him. It dident make things better that the intelligence advantage goes to Skulker when Khyber transforms and literally gets the mind of an animal. ' Wiz: Skulker may be clumsy and arrogant at times but in the long run, he is by far the more efficient hunter of the 2. Khyber is a good one as well but it just wasn’t enough to win this death battle in the long run. '''Boomstick: This hunter just became a comfy armchair to the not-Harold Ramis ghost. Wiz: The winner is Skulker. Who are you rooting for in this battle? Khyber Skulker Did the right hunter win? Yes No Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Danny Phantom vs Ben 10 themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Aliens VS Ghosts Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016